Imperium of Man
'They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give themselves to me. ''' Like clay I shall mould them and in the furnace of war I shall forge them. They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armour shall I clad them and with the mightiest gun shall they be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. They will have tactics, strategies and machines such that no foe will best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the terror. They are the defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines... ...and they shall know no fear.' Founded on 06/13/2015 by Red Marine of Mankind !!YVyar5/qA7Z. '''Foreign/Politcal Policy: "After several days of close cooperation, and in light of new formation of the Iron Front, the Imperium of Man and Galactic Empire have decided to formally announce a bipartite alliance, named the Twin Empires Alliance (Or TEA Party). We share common goals of human rights and protection, low tolerance of xenos, fairness to all, and political tolerance to all non-heretical parties, whoever they may be." -Warmaster Vulkan, 15/06/2015 The Imperium exists to protect. 'However, due to the eternity of war we are faced with, sometimes outside assitance and alliance becomes a nescessity. What follows is a list of the major political relationships the Imperium of Man has with other parties in the /tg/ parliament. * '''The Galactic Empire. '''As mentioned before, the Imperium of Man and the Galactic Empire share many goals, and have had a close relationship for some time. They also form the '''TEA Party, '''or Twin Empires Alliance, which seeks to better conditions for humans everywhere. 'Agenda: Primary Policies: * Human Prosperity; give Xenos no quarter. However, non-citizen, not-hostile xenos be tolerated, as the Imperium is beset upon all sides by her enemies. Waging unnessescary wars of agression is not always sensible. * Smut is frowned upon, but tolerated. 'Unless of course said smut related to any kind of disfigurement of anything the Imperium considers holy. As such, all Space Marine/SOB related lewdness is strictly forbidden. * '/Pol/ is unwelcome. Because seriously, who needs those guys around? Only the Imperium is allowed to be racist and xenophobic! Secondary Policies: * Rule over humanity by transforming the parliament into a true empire, with the Emperor as its head. * Never ally ourselves with Xenos, or Xenos supporters. * Abolishment of all religions besides the worship of the God Emperor. * Declare Exterminatus upon Reddit. The Imperium of Mankind, 'M.41. '' '''Members: Warmaster / Lord Solar: * Vulkanof Man !FivFe/pmag Representative of the Inquisition: * Red Marine of Man - rep. of the Inquisition !!YVyar5/qA7Z Representative of the Adeptus Mechanicus: * Techmarine Agnos of Mankind !!QOSuQ3nYC61 Members: * Blood Raven !D6F8lY4vQg * Guardsman Mcbumfuck * Helmut Schmacker !!4DVJYziQGAM * Hajime Maya !!pF2VQ1kwTSA * Commissar Diesel of Man !dlHRjsrWpc * Omega Supreme of Man !!z1K8oD9lcpj * Acrisius the confessorof Man !!G3JQQWvZZl0 Members without a seat in parliament (Non-MP): Inactive Members: * Captain Xavionof Man !!7Ysxc2FSYvu * Ibram Gaunt of Man !!PlQZToMf7Lj * Ezi S. Lopez of Mankind !!h5yzQ0jb5tN * Carnac of Mankind !!fjqv9zNQdWy * TacticalDrop of Mankind !!jORkBuWfdyy * Dark Angels Company Master Nemariousof Mankind !gAS7BxxMVw * Magos Dozeph of Mankind !!kzKWkPRvhxf * Cadian Shock Captain of Mankind !oQ8VmEiaA6 * Inquisitor Staven A.of Mankind !!4N8IGklphyG * Captain Octavius Valorous Constantine of Mankind !VVyA4UR8cI * Ecclesiarch Decius XXIII of Man !!1a3e0iz2z9Y * Swensonof Man !!G6cHnibSwjn * Rho-Mu 31 of Man !!kKDBfExakdJ * Planetary Governor Alaric !!3vmWTBUZkRO * Primaris Psyker Cristoph of Man !16Y9/EelFk * Arbites of Man !!nEDa2VQhsQx * Jimborealeza of Man !!Bim5mHxVxNW * Mr Sirof Man !wtLB9jobIk * Omega Supreme of Man !!z1K8oD9lcpj Vacant Positions: * Representative of the Adeptus Ministorum. * Representative of the Adeptus Arbites. * Representative of the Adeptus Astronomica. * Representative of the Officio Assassinorum. * Representative of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. * Representative of the Adeptus Administratum: * Ambassador: Vox-link Category:Parties